


April Fool's Day

by BeniMaiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Prank War, Pranks, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's attempt to pull one over on Dean gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Day

Sam was brilliant.

He had spent the afternoon thinking of how he could pull one over on Dean for April Fool’s day, and he was pretty sure he’d come up with a winner. 

Sam and Dean were relaxing in the bunker’s library as they did many evenings. Sure, they sometimes watched movies or sports on the TV. They still went out to bars to drink or hustle pool to keep their skills sharp. More often than not, though, they were found sitting quietly in the library, reading, surfing the web, or completing some task such as weapons maintenance.

Dean had honed a sharp edge on one of his machetes just after dinner, but he was now sitting in one of the over-stuffed, leather, wing-back chairs in the library. His boot clad feet were crossed at the ankles and propped up on an ottoman. He was idly flipping through a Busty Asian Beauties. He was the picture of contentment.

 Sam glanced at the wall clock to check the time. It was almost midnight and would soon be April first. The second hand was sweeping slowly around the clock face as he watched. Moments after it passed the 12, Sam spoke.

“So Dean, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” He said to get his brother’s attention.

Dean glanced up from his magazine for long enough to acknowledge that he was listening and said, “Yeah Sammy. OK.” His eyes were drawn back to the glossy pages in front of him.

Sam tried not to grin. “I was thinking I’d like you to fuck me in the ass.” Sam flipped the page of the book he was reading as if he hadn’t said anything at all unusual to his brother.

Dean froze like he could not believe what had just come out of his brother’s mouth. “What?” He asked with a confused look on his face. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head and a red flush was creeping up his neck.

Sam shrugged. “Yep, I was hoping you’d fuck me, ‘cause it’s not like I want to go pick up some stranger. I couldn’t bring someone back here, anyway, and besides, I’m pretty sure you’d be good at it. I think you’re just the right height that you could kiss at my neck and shoulders. It would be great. Plus, you always take care of me so I know you wouldn’t leave me hanging. I know you’d give me a reach around, right?”

Dean looked like he was about to have an aneurism. His green eyes looked as big as saucers and his mouth was hanging open in shock. 

Sam wasn’t sure that Dean was even breathing. He needed to get out of the room before he started laughing at his older brother and blew the joke.

“Right, well you don’t need to decide tonight, I’ll talk to you in the morning.” Sam closed his book and left the library. Once he was out of Dean’s sight he ran back to his room to muffle howls of laughter with his pillow.

This was the best joke he had ever played.

 

Dean was pretty sure he was losing his mind.

Either that or Sam was. When his baby brother left the library, Dean went into full research mode. Usually, research meant making Sam do it, but that was not an option. He wished there was someone to call for help, but the brothers were pretty much alone these days. 

Worst case scenarios whirled through Dean’s brain. Demon possession. Psychotic break. Curse.

It must be some sort of curse. Sam was reading, but it was a book he had been reading for several nights, so it probably wasn’t that. Dean had cooked dinner that night, so it wasn’t something he ate.

Glancing at the clock, Dean realized that Sam had started acting strange just after midnight. Maybe there was something to do with the time of year. They had gotten through the Spring Equinox with minimal problems. They were at least a month from Beltane.

Dean decided to check a calendar. Maybe it was a phase of the moon thing. He went to the kitchen where they had a wall calendar hanging by the fridge and ran his finger over the printed squares. He realized it was still on March and flipped the page to April.

It was April first.

Dean turned slowly from the calendar to face the hallway. Had that little shit tried to pull one over on Dean for April Fool’s? He was about to stomp into Sam’s bedroom and confront him when he realized that he didn’t want to give his baby brother the satisfaction of knowing he had fooled Dean for even one minute. 

He grabbed his keys and jacket on the way to the garage. There were a few supplies he would need if he was going to beat Sam at his own game. 

 

Sam was not brilliant.

Dean had avoided Sam for most of the day on April first. The older brother mostly hid out in his room, only venturing out when he knew Sam was occupied elsewhere. 

Sam had felt incredibly proud of himself. He had really freaked Dean out. He couldn’t wait to shout ‘April Fool’s’ when Dean finally got brave enough to say ’thanks, but no thanks’ to the request for incestuous, gay sex.

Unfortunately for Sam, it had never occurred to him that Dean would agree to his request. Seriously. Of all the reactions Sam had anticipated from Dean, saying yes was not one of them.

Now Sam was stuck.

Dean had asked the younger man to come into his bedroom so they could talk after dinner. Sam expected a gentle let down; a ‘sorry Sammy, but no.’ What he had found instead was a room lit by candles and filled with the soft sounds of romantic music. A bottle of lube and several condoms were set out on the bed side table.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam could not believe what he was seeing. Actually. Hang on. Was that a tiny smirk? It was. Dean was trying to hide it, but that was definitely a smirk. Somehow, Dean had figured it out and was now engaging Sam in a game of gay chicken.

“Sammy.” Dean stepped closer to his brother, waiting for the taller man to confess that this was all a joke.

Sam was torn. He didn’t want to lose, but Dean was just so stubborn. There was no telling how far the older man would go to win. The younger brother squared his shoulders and firmed his resolve. Dean was going down. _Wait, what?_

Sam stepped closer to his older brother. Dean stepped closer to his younger brother. Within moments, the pair was standing chest to chest in the middle of Dean’s bedroom. Sam reached up and cupped his hand on Dean’s face. Dean pushed his head into the touch.

OK. OK, Sam could do this. He slid his hand behind Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean’s lips were as soft as they had always looked. They stood with lips pressed together, neither willing to call the other’s bluff.

Dean broke the stand-off by licking across Sam’s sealed lips.

Sam opened his mouth and sucked on Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean slid one warm, callused hand around Sam’s back, up under his shirt, and against bare skin.

Sam licked into Dean’s mouth and rocked his hips forward. Why wouldn’t Dean give up? How far was the older man prepared to go to make his little brother admit that it was all a joke?

Pretty _damn_ far, it turns out.

Dean was ridiculously good at kissing. He licked and nibbled at Sam’s lips. He slid his tongue across Sam’s. He was enthusiastic but never made it seem like he was trying to eat his brother’s face.

Sam started to walk Dean backwards towards the bed. He needed to do something drastic to make Dean quit or Sam was going to embarrass himself. It had been a long time since anyone but himself had touched the larger man’s dick, which didn’t seem to give a single fuck that the body pressed up against him was his brother. He was hard enough to cut glass.

Dean was starting to panic. Sam was not backing down. He seemed determined to carry through with this farce. Except… _Jesus_ … Was that Sammy’s cock or was he smuggling a baseball bat in his pants? The realization that his kid brother was rock hard wrung a low moan from Dean. 

Sam thought _that’s not playing fair_ at the sound Dean made in the back of his throat. It was low and rumbly. Sam swallowed it with his mouth and rocked his erection against the hard bulge in his older brother’s jeans.

Their kiss broke as they both gasped.

Grasping the hem of the older man’s tee-shirt, Sam yanked it up and over his head. It wasn’t the first time Sam had seen his brother’s naked chest, but it was the first time he had ever ducked his head and licked across one pink nipple. When Dean didn’t push him away, the taller man bit down lightly on the tight nub.

The room was spinning around Dean. He braced his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders to steady himself. It didn’t feel like Sammy was playing any more. This felt really _real_. He started pulling at the younger man’s clothes, stripping off his tee-shirt and loosening his belt.

Sam almost broke when Dean popped the button and slowly lowered the zipper of the larger man’s jeans. He then used both hands to push the denim past his baby brother’s hips revealing black boxer briefs.

Then he decided to raise the stakes. Dean quickly stripped off his own jeans and boxers until he was standing in front of the larger man in all his naked glory.

And Sam thought it was glorious. His older brother was beautiful. Broad shoulders and a tapered waist, strong thighs with a thick, long cock rising up proudly from between them. The younger man quickly shucked his own briefs exposing his own hard length.

The taller man could no longer control himself. He pushed Dean backwards onto the bed and crawled up his brother’s body until he could grind their cocks together gripped by one of his huge hands.

By that time, they were both leaking pre-cum, slicking the frottage. 

Sam groaned and rolled off his brother. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand and thrust it into Dean’s hand. The older brother wasted no time drenching his fingers and pushing Sam’s legs as far apart as they would go.

A hissed breath and a long moan were the only sound’s Sam made as the shorter man worked long fingers into his tight hole. It wasn’t long before Sam pushed his brother away so he could flip onto his belly. He kneeled on the bed and reached behind himself to hold his cheeks apart.

Within moments of putting on a condom, Dean was pushing the swollen head of his cock into his baby brother. He rested against the larger man as soon as he was balls deep, giving Sam a chance to get used to his size.

There were going to be bruises on Sam’s hips where his older brother was gripping them. As Dean started to thrust in and out of the larger man, Sam clutched at the sheets with both hands. He had never been so full. His back moved in a sinuous motion as he fucked back onto Dean’s cock.

Just like he had predicted, Sam felt Dean’s hand snaking around his waist and getting a hard grip on his weeping dick. The younger man fucked into his brother’s fist in time with the long thrusts of the older man’s hardness.

Sam threw his head back and grunted as a reached orgasm. He shot cum over the bed and Dean’s fist. His muscles clenched around his older brother’s straining dick, pushing Dean into his own orgasm.

They collapsed onto their sides and Dean removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it into his waste paper basket.

Neither brother had spoken to the other since Sam first walked into Dean’s bedroom.

Neither brother said anything, now. It was quiet except for the sounds of two men trying to catch their breath and the soft click, click, click of a vinyl record continuing to spin long after the music was done.

Sam started to giggle. It quickly morphed into almost hysterical laughter. Did he really just have some of the best sex of his life, with his _brother,_ as some sort of April Fool’s joke? And Dean? Sam should have known the older man would be willing to fuck his own brother in the ass just to win at a prank war. What the hell was wrong with them?

Once he calmed down, the larger man rolled over to face his brother. “Dean.”

The older man’s eyes were squeezed firmly shut, “Yeah, Sammy.”

Sam sighed. His brother sounded perfectly normal, like they hadn’t just been making each other cum their brains out. “So, thanks. That was just what I wanted.” If Dean wanted to continue to pretend like this was normal, then Sam could, too.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Sure. Anytime.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Just one last thing.”

Dean’s eyes flew open. “Sammy, I swear to Chuck if you say ‘April Fool’s’ I will kill you.”

Sam smiled. “Naw, man.” He reached around his brother and flipped him so that Dean’s back was pulled tight to the larger man’s chest. He shoved his arm under his older brother’s head to pillow it on his bicep. He nudged his knees against the backs of Dean’s and splayed his free hand over his older brother’s heart.

“There. Perfect.” The younger man murmured in his brother’s ear.

“Yep. Perfect.” The older man replied.


End file.
